SIEMPRE TENDRAS UNA FAMILIA
by 39medalla
Summary: Lo que me dio a enterder el final del maddnes returns fue que alice se quedo en el pais de las maravillas y esto fueron los cambios que ella vivio al quedarse alli. Pesimo resumen lose


SIEMPRE TENDRAS UNA FAMILIA…

Alice sabía que aquellas palabras que Cheshire le dijo eran ciertas, y ahora debía pasar el resto de su vida en el país de las maravillas.

Esa idea, al comienzo le desagrado, pero poco a poco esa forma de pensar desapareció por completo al notar la preocupación de Cheshire por ella.

En el amanecer, el estaba ahí para darle los buenos días, en el atardecer el estaba ahí para jugar algunos de sus juegos con ella o hacerla enfadar con uno de sus muchos acertijos, y por las noches el estaba con ella, para espantar cualquier mal recuerdo, o pesadilla que la intentase atacar, bajo la sombra de la noche.

Gracias al carpintero quien le construyo una hermoso hogar, en el valle de lagrimas. La oruga por su parte, mando varios muebles del lejano oriente, para adornar su casa. Pero como muchos regalos que llegaron de varias partes del país de las maravillas, ni uno podía llenar aquel vacio que avía en su corazón.

(DOS AÑOS DESPUES)

Los días, se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses, y Alice parecía no haber percatado que ya avían pasados dos largos años.

Ella no había cambiado mucho, su carácter era el mismo, al igual que su cuerpo, pero lo único cambio fueron sus sentimientos, asía Cheshire, porque, para ella, dejo de ser su maestro, su guía, su amigo, el era más que eso ahora.

``Creo que ahora si estoy loca´´, pensó ella por enamorarse de un animal, además Cheshire posiblemente no correspondería a sus sentimientos. El día de su cumpleaños llego y una gran fiesta se llevo a cabo, varias criaturas llegaron de todas partes del país de las maravillas, pero un joven como de diecinueve o veinte años apareció en medio de la fiesta, sus ojos de un dorado profundo, su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes en forma de media luna y con una pendiente de oro en su oreja derecha, dándole una apariencia de galán.

Camino entre los invitados ganándose muchos suspiros de las jóvenes que allí se encontraban pero sus pasos se dirigieron asía la única joven solitaria en toda la reunión, al tocar su hombro la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes quedo inmóvil al ver a aquel joven quien le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

¿Cheshire eres tú?, pregunto Alice él en cambio se acerco a su oreja y le susurro, te amo Alice, desde el primer momento en que te vi quede hipnotizado, por tu hermoso cabello tus bellos ojos color jade tu dulce y valiente voz y sobre todo por tu forma de actuar. Alice no lo podía creerlo la amaba, pero lo que hiso, que Alice derramara sus lágrimas fue cuando él le dijo: Te casarías conmigo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un cálido beso, que le transmitía a Alice todo el amor que Cheshire podía darle.

No fue mucho tiempo para que en ese mismo lugar se celebrase una boda. En ese día, un día que jamás se olvidara los dos se vieron halos ojos fijamente y después de que recitaron aquellas palabras, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

Cuando el velo de la noche callo, un manto de estrellas cubrió el cielo, los dos entraron a su habitación en donde de ahora en adelante seria su hogar, Cheshire la cargo al estilo novia y suavemente la recostó sobre la cama, y con barios besos comenzó a viajar, más abajo en su cuerpo, quitando las cintas del vestido de Alice como si fuese un regalo esperando a desenvolverse, al igual que Alice quitaba las prendas de Cheshire, para que ambos quedasen expuestos el uno al otro.

Y como si fuese un sueño, ambos se entregaron a una noche de pasión, y una cosa que va a recordar ella de esa noche, va a ser entregándose a Cheshire y como él se aferraba a ella, el dolor que hubiese quedado en el corazón de Alice, esa noche desaparecería por completo, mientras que ambos se aferraron a esa noche de pación que hubo entre ellos.

Una brisa ligeramente los acaricio ya que el viento aprecio, como se consumía esa relación, su pecho junto al de ella formo un pequeño calor y sin palabras con que explicar, sus almas se entregaron.

El recuerdo de esa noche era lo que ella iba a atesorar por siempre, de todas las carisias y palabras que recibió fueron aquellas que Cheshire le decía en secreto, que el amor, si existe.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y vio a Cheshire profundamente dormido, sabía que lo que sucedió anoche no fue un sueño, sintió como dos pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ella se recostó sobre el pecho de Cheshire y supo que…

SIEMPRE TENDRIA UNA FAMILIA…


End file.
